If Loving You is Wrong: True Love Never Dies
by HAWTSAUCE
Summary: Will Tiana and Naveen finally get it right when the universe brings them back together or will they be blinded the smoke of their new flames?
1. A Christmas to Remeber

If Loving You is Wrong: True Love Never Dies

AN: So here it is the first chapter of my sequel to If Loving You is Wrong, I hope you guys like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Christmas to Remember<p>

"Mama! Mama! It's Christmas wake up!" Tiana rolled over and saw all of her children looking at her with excited eyes.

"Good morning my babies."

"Mama can we open our presents?"

"Timothy you know good and well it's Sunday and we have to go to church. Go on and get washed up for church and Lilly I'll help you get dressed." Timothy and David looked at Tiana was puppy dog eyes

"Mama please! Just one present." Tiana playfully rolled her eyes she could never resist when her sons gave her that face.

"I'm gonna get your Nana for teaching you two that face. Come on let's go see what Santa got y'all. I hope you were good this year." Timothy, David, and Lilly all ran downstairs to look at the presents.

Tiana got out of the bed and put her robe on. She then started to go downstairs she stopped when she saw a picture of Isaiah hanging on the wall. The only reason she kept the picture of him was because of the children.

"Mama! Come on we're waiting for you." Tiana made it downstairs to see her children sitting in front of the Christmas tree. Tiana walked over to the Christmas tree and gave each of her children their one Christmas present.

"Mama! I got a baseball ball and glove!?"

"Well you said you wanted to play."

"Thank you Mama!" Timothy hugged Tiana

"Why did you hug Mama, Santa got that for you." Tiana and Timothy looked at each other David and Lilly didn't know that there was no Santa Clause.

"Well I gave Santa Claus the money and he got it for me."

"Oh ok."

"Alright you guys go get washed up and I'll have some toast and eggs ready for you all. Go on we can't be late Mama has to sing in the choir today." Tiana looked down at her necklace that now had two rings, her engagement ring from Naveen and her wedding ring from Isaiah. She knows that she shouldn't keep his ring but there's something in her that made her keep the ring. Tiana was pulled out of her thoughts when the phone rang. Tiana walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Tiana it's Dot-Mae." Dot-Mae panted

"What's wrong Dottie you ok? Is it the baby?"

"The baby's coming Tiana and I'm alone I don't know what to do." Dot-Mae cried

"Calm down, calm down. When did you start having contractions?"

"Yesterday."

"Yesterday? Dorothy, why didn't you go to the hospital?

"I thought it was them Braxton Hicks things."

"Is Claude at work, he can take you the hospital."

"Tiana, Claude's out of town I'm scared."

"Dottie calm down I know your scared just hang in there. Call Rachel and I'll call Mama."

"Ok Tian…Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Just breathe Dot, ok calm steady breaths."

"Tiana I think I need to push I can feel the baby."

"Don't push Dot I'll be right there." Tiana hanged up the phone and ran upstairs to get dressed quickly.

"Timothy!" Timothy entered Tiana's room

"Yes ma'am?"

"I gotta go to Aunt Dottie's house she's about to have the baby. Stay here with your brother and sister, I want you to call your Nana and Pop-Pop and tell them to come over. Don't answer the door for anyone but your Nana and Pop-Pop. I'll be back."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok see you later." Tiana briskly left the house

When Tiana got to Dot Mae's house she saw Rachel's car parked outside she ran inside the house and saw Dot Mae sitting on the couch and Rachel sitting on the floor in front of her.

"Tiana this baby is coming come here and help me." Tiana was quick to Dot-Mae's side an held her hand

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait I'm not pushin until my husband walks through that door. I already called him he's on his way."

"Dot-Mae we can't wait that long, this baby is coming whether you like it or not."

"Yes we can Rachel you see I'm not in any pa…aaaahhhhh!"

"Ok, we got to push now!"

"On your next contraction push as hard as you can." Dot-Mae nodded her head and grabbed Tiana's hand

"Push, Dottie."

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!"

"That was good keep pushing."

"This hurts so much." Dot-Mae fell back on the bed with tears in her eyes.

"I can't do this, I can't do it."

"Yes you can Dottie, just think about you and your baby. How long you and Claude have been waiting for this baby. You can do this Dottie." Tiana reassured

"Ok, I'm ready."

"Alright Dot you ready? Push!"

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" Dot-Mae felt this pressure release from her body and then heard her child crying

"It's a girl." Rachel smiled as she wiped off the crying baby's face.

"You have a daughter Dottie." Tiana smiled, Rachel handed the baby girl to Dot-Mae who smiled at her daughter.

"What you gonna name her?" Rachel asked

"I'm not gonna name her until Claude gets back."

"What? Dottie there's no telllin' when he'll get here."

"Well it's a good thing I'm here." The three sisters looked up and saw Clyde standing in the doorway

"Baby, you made it."

"Of course I told you I'll be home for Christmas." Tiana and Rachel watched as the new parents bonded with their baby.

"We have to give her a name."

"I know, I was thinking if it was a girl we could name her after your Mama…"

"Maureen, how about Maureen Eudora?"

"That's beautiful." Dot-Mae beamed.

"Well, I have to get going gotta start makin Christmas dinner. Please make sure y'all get that baby to the hospital."

"Ok Tia, thanks for all your help, especially you Rachel."

"No thanks to you for giving us an amazing Christmas gift." Tiana and Rachel said their goodbyes and were on their way home.

When Tiana made it home she frowned when she saw William sitting on her front porch.

"William, what you doing here? You're pretty early for dinner."

"I was concerned because my favorite singer wasn't in church today and also your son wouldn't let me in because I wasn't one of your parents." William smirked

"Well come on inside, you must be hungry." Tiana opened the door and saw her children playing with the one gift they opened earlier.

"Timothy why didn't you open the door for Mr. William?"

"You told me not to answer the door for anybody that wasn't Nana and Pop-Pop." Tiana sighed heavily

"You're right, you all get washed up for breakfast." Tiana then walked into the kitchen with William following close behind.

"You mind helping me with breakfast? My parents are coming over to eat too." Tiana said while getting the ingredients she needed

"You know Tiana there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Tiana said not really paying attention

"I've only known you for about five months and I think we've made a connection."

"Uh huh."

"It's been a long time since I've felt this way about someone, and Tiana you make me feel like there's nothing in the world that can stop us. I love you Tiana Jenkins and I guess I'm asking to you be my wife." Tiana froze and dropped the plate she was holding.

"You want me to be you're what?"


	2. A New Queen

Chapter 2: A New Queen

"I now crown you Queen of Maldonia." The crowd cheered as the priest ordained Amina and gently placed the jewel crown on her head. She stood up slowly and grabbed Naveen's hand.

"Maldonia, here is your new King and Queen."

"How long do I have to wear this crown on my head?" Amina mumbled to Naveen.

"Just until he get to the reception…and dance our first dance."

"We already had our first dance yesterday remember at our wedding reception."

"I'll make it up to you I promise."

"Mhmm." Naveen smirked at his new wife. He proposed to Iyanla only after a month of being together. Most people felt it rushed but Naveen has never been more in love with someone since Tiana. It still pained him to this day to even think abut her but she chose what she wanted to do, now it was time for him to live his happily ever after.

After the coronation was over, Naveen and Amina made their way back inside.

"Can someone please get this dress off of me?" Amina complained

"Why it looks so beautiful on you."

"I can barely breathe in this thing and it's so stiff. How do you expect me to dance with you?"

"Don't worry I'll be taking it off for you very soon."

"I like the sound of that."

"Papa." Naveen and Amina inwardly groaned they forgot that Iyanla was watching them the whole time.

"Yes my princessa." Naveen picked up Iyanla

"Do you have to go away after the party? I hate it whenever you leave." Iyanla flashed Naveen her big blue eyes

"Well it's me and Amina's honeymoon."

"What's a honeymoon?"

"Um…well it's…"

"It's a boring vacation Queens and Kings go on after they get married. We have to go to a bunch of meetings it's so boring." Amina cut in

"Yes that's exactly what it is."

"Oh I don't want to go on a honeymoon when I'm Queen."

"Ahcidonza that's my princessa."

"Your Highness, you have a phone call."

"I'll be right back." Naveen put Iyanla back down. He gave Amina a quick kiss before leaving the room.

"Amina, is it ok if I call you Mama?" Amina frowned at Iyanla

"No you little runt I'm not your mother." Amina snapped before walking away. Iyanla frowned

"Puta!" Amina stopped and glared at Iyanla who smirked in return. Amina then walked back to Iyanla.

"Listen here you little brat. I have your Papa wrapped around my little finger now. When all of this is over I'm going to convince him to send you to boarding school so that he can focus on our children."

"I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual." Then Naveen entered the room

"How are my two gems?"

"Just have some mother-daughter time, isn't that right Yaya?"

"Yaya?"

"Oh, that's my new nickname for her."

"That's so cute, come on we can't miss our own party."

* * *

><p>Iyanla sat at the children's table sadly looking at her father and Amina dance together. She sighed heavily before playing with her food. Nadira noticed how sad her granddaughter was and thought that she wanted to dance with Naveen.<p>

"You know all you have to do is ask." Iyanla smiled and then got up and walked over to Naveen and Amina who were sharing a kiss. Iyanla tugged on Naveen's pants leg to gain her father's attention.

"Papa can I dance with you?"

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not." Amina playfully curtsied before Iyanla before Naveen picked her up and started to dance with his daughter in her arms.

Amina was looking at the father daughter pair with disgust and jealousy in her eyes.

"You know I thought you would at least put on an act before someone sees you." Amina looked and rolled her eyes when she saw Nadira standing beside her.

"Leave me alone old lady, I don't have time for you today."

"How dare you disrespect the former queen?"

"Exactly, _former queen_ I'm the queen of Maldonia now."

"You know I thought you genuinely loved my son, but now I can see you no better than some common street whore."

"Watch it old woman just one tear and you're on the next ride to Shadonia." Amina smirked evilly before going to socialize.

* * *

><p>"Papa I don't want you to go."<p>

"Iyanla, I'll be back in three months."

"Ok Papa." Iyanla started to cry

"Don't cry princessa, I'll be back and I'll make sure to call you every day."

"Ok." Naveen then grabbed his and Amina's luggage but Amina stopped him

"Why are you carrying our luggage, that's we have servants for. Kaleena!"

"Amina, Kaleena just gave birth she shouldn't be doing heavy lifting."

"If she shouldn't be doing heavy lifting then why is she working?" Naveen sighed heavily

"Abram please take our bags to the car please." Naveen then followed Abram to the car. Amina the frowned at Iyanla.

"Stop crying, it's not cute." Amina put on her glasses before walking outside.

"Oh Naveen!" Iyanla then walked over to Nadira

"I don't like her Teta."

"Me either, it's way past your bedtime little one. Kaleena get Iyanla ready for bed."

"Yes ma'am, come on young princessa." Iyanla grabbed Kaleena's hand

"Goodnight Teta."

"Goodnight." Nadira sighed Iyanla reminded her so much of her mother. She wished that she was still here so that Iyanla wouldn't have to deal with Amina.

* * *

><p>When everyone was asleep Iyanla was up thinking of ways to get Amina out of the picture. She remembers her father talking about some woman named Tiana. Maybe she knows what to do. Iyanla sat up and made sure that her night nanny was sleep before sneaking out of her room. Iyanla carefully made her way to Naveen's study. She gently closed the door behind her before walking over to Naveen's desk. She opened a drawer and saw a picture of Tiana. She looked on the back of the picture and saw Tiana's name.<p>

"She's pretty." Iyanla then saw a number under her name. Iyanla grabbed the telephone and put on it he floor. Iyanla knew it was an American phone number so she dialed the code Naveen taught her before dialing the numbers.

"Hello?"


End file.
